1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a PC (personal computer) technology field, and more particularly to a method for a PC to realize an A-GPS (Assisted-Global Positioning System).
2. Description of Prior Art
An A-GPS, which stands for Assisted-GPS (Assisted-Global Positioning System), indicates a location server receiving and demodulating GPS satellite signals and then calculating corresponding GPS auxiliary parameters in accordance with an approximate position where a terminal is positioned, the GPS auxiliary parameters are issued to the terminal via a mobile communication network, such that the terminal can accelerate to acquire the GPS satellite signals by utilizing the GPS auxiliary parameters thereby decrease a requirement for intensity of the GPS satellite signals; and then the terminal accomplishes a pseudo-distance measurement by utilizing the GPS auxiliary parameters, and final position information is calculated by the terminal or a network server according to a result of the pseudo-distance measurement.
Applications of the A-GPS are classified into two modes: one is an SI mode indicating a mode in which the terminal initiates positioning, and another one is an NI mode indicating a mode in which the network server initiates positioning.
The A-GPS solution is superior in a positioning accuracy. In outdoor open areas, the accuracy thereof can reach 10 meters in a normal GPS operating environment, so that it is a positioning technique truly having the highest positioning accuracy at present. The A-GPS solution has another advantage that it takes only several seconds to have the first acquisition of the GPS signals, whereas a GPS might take 2˜3 minutes to have the first acquisition of the GPS signals.
However, a problem of how to realize the A-GPS by a PC having a network function has not been solved in the prior arts. Consequently, there is a need to provide a technical scheme by which the A-GPS function is able to be realized on a PC.